


faeries are vicious but cute creatures

by BiesFromWildland



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Jester, it's only a small reference to being dysphoric but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiesFromWildland/pseuds/BiesFromWildland
Summary: Jester feels a little bit down, but Beau is there for Jester.





	faeries are vicious but cute creatures

Sometimes Jester didn’t feel well. It wasn’t always, and it never were a big deal, just, you know, some small feelings that linger under your skin and don’t want to go away like normally feelings should do. Sometimes these feelings were about other people. Like, when she looked at Beau - sometimes she just hated, _hated_ how close but how far Beau was. Just few inches closer, just a little bit, Jester just wanted to put her hand in Beau’s hair, and maybe on her cheeks, and _maybe_ her lips, and, oh well, other parts as well. 

But sometimes these feelings were about herself. About the way she looked, the way others seen her, and talked about her, and generally about being. Sometimes Jester didn’t like being “her”. Sometimes Jester felt that it wasn’t right to be treated like “she”. 

“Beau?” Jester asked once, when they were alone with Beau in their room in The Xhorhaus. 

“Yea?” 

“Could I, like, sit next to you? Really close?” 

“Yea, sure. Something happened?” Beau asked looking from over a book.

“Not really. I just, I just think that I need a hug.” 

Beau just looked at Jester a little bit concerned and patted the bed next to her. Jester quickly went there and sat so close that only way to be closer would be to sit on Beau. Beau absentmindedly put her arm around Jester and Jester took this chance to lay her head on Beau brest. And for a while they sat like that, Beau reading and Jester looking up, studying Beaus expressions. 

“You look like a nerd” Jester said finally breaking the silence. 

“I’m reading smut Jester. Your smut. I can’t look like a nerd while reading smut.” 

“You can and you do!” 

“How can one look like a nerd reading smut?!” 

“Just, you know, your so concentrated, and so invested, and do all those funny surprised faces, and…” 

“I think you’re mistaking me for yourself” Beau said interrupting Jester. 

Jester gasped loudly. 

“Are you accusing me of being a nerd?!” 

“Hmm, maybe I am.” A small but very smug smile appeared on Beau’s face. 

“How DARE you! I am the opposite of a nerd!” 

“You know nothing and you never study?”

“Exactly!” Jester answered and they both bursted into laughter. 

“So, do you feel better now?” aksed Beau, brushing Jester’s hair a little. 

“Yea, I do. Actually, I wanted to ask you something. A small favor.” 

“Whatever you wish, gal.” 

“Could you, like… Call me fae sometimes?” 

Beau looked confused at Jester. “Like, instead of your name?” 

“No, no! Instead of ‘she’. I heard someone using it and I asked why, and fae said that it is basically the same as using ‘they’ but it sounds better and I couldn’t stop thinking about it and was also thinking about how would it feel to use ‘they’ like Bryce or Molly sometimes did… So I would like to try! Because it, somehow, feels… Better?” Jester said and then breathed deeply, realizing that she had no more air to use. Fea only hoped that Beau understood at least half of it. 

“So… Fae. Are you sure? Faeries are rather vicious creatures.” 

“Yes, they are. And also, they’re cute!” 

“Oh, ok, I see your point.” Beau said and laughed a little. “Yea, I can do that. Did you ask anyone else?” 

“No, you’re the first I ask” Jester said and felt faer cheeks blushing out of blue. “But, you know, I already changed my name so I know how to go about those things. I will tell them in a few days or so. I just wanted to tell you first…” 

For a second they just sat there, enjoying the moment, staring at each other. And then Beau leaned down a little, and a little bit more, and then Jester grabbed Beau’s face and pulled her into a long, deep kiss. 

Oh, for so long Jester wanted to do this and it was such a joy! Beau knew what she was doing, and, more importantly, was doing so. Beau wanted to kiss Jester! In this moment both of faer fears disappeared. Fea was wanted and was accepted, and in this perfect moment nothing else mattered. 

They stopped kissing suddenly, both panting, yearning for a little bit more, but unsure if they should _right now._

“So… What do you say for pastries?” Jester asked. 

Beau laughed. 

“Sure, lead the way.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I sometimes ramble about Critical Role and other podcasts [here](http://bies-from-wildland.tumblr.com/) on tumblr or [@WildBies](https://twitter.com/WildBies) on twitter.


End file.
